You Were Always On My Mind
by UnmotivatedHyperactiveArtist
Summary: The 21st century has always been busy, but when being busy takes Ryoma away from Momo, Momo goes to drastic measures. Now, Ryoma is faced with something way more serious than any single tennis opponent ever; The prospect of losing the one he loves.


Song Fic One-Shot for MomoxRyo

Set to the Michael Buble version of "You Were Always on My Mind".

Set in the time of the regulars being in their 20's. Enjoy, and please R&R.

Lyrics are italicized and bolded.

* * *

The sight Ryoma returned to at his lovers' apartment wasn't one he had wished to see in the entirety of his life. The red fluid soaked into the white sheets confirmed his worst fears, more so than the puddles of red leading to the bathroom in a trail. Tears started welling up in Ryoma's eyes as he crossed the threshold of their shared bedroom and into the bathroom.

_**Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have**_

As Ryoma reached for the door handle of the bathroom, he paused and closed his eyes tightly. Why didn't he see this coming? The love of his life...being neglected in such unspeakable terms. Roma was too caught up in his tennis to even notice that the last time he had seen Momo smile was over 3 months ago. He couldn't believe he hadn't been there for his lover, his tennis partner....his best friend.

_**  
Little things I should have said & done  
I just never took the time**_

It wasn't that Ryoma didn't think about Momo. Frequently he had dreamed of coming home to his boyfriend, but everytime he got home, he was just too tired to do anything, yet he was thankful to always come home to a warm full meal. Momo had always spoiled him, he had loved that. But he had noticed that his companion would always be sighing as Ryoma would be stuffing his face with the meal prepared for him. Ryoma just didn't know why, or what to say, so he let it be.

'I never thought it would come to this...' This was the only thought running through Ryoma's mind as he started to slowly turn the knob of the bathroom door._  
_  
_**But you were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind**_

Ryoma's eyes widened at the vision in front of him. His lover was sitting in a pool of his own blood, a rusty razor streaked with red laying at his feet, and his arms were sliced in what appeared to be a dozen 'X's covering overlapping each other. Momo was barely conscious. And as he saw Ryoma enter the room, the last words he uttered to his small boyfriend were, "I love you..." Momo's voice faded slowly.

And Momo's body fell to the ground.

_**Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine**_

"TAKESHI!" Ryoma's voice echoed loudly in the red streaked bathroom. Ryoma fell to the ground and pulled himself to his boyfriend's side He reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing the number of the paramedics.

_**If I made you feel second best  
Girl, I'm sorry I was blind**_

The red lights outside seemed to be continuing the motif of the evening. More red kept appearing before Ryoma's eyes. He quickly jumped into the back of the ambulance and grabbed for his lovers cold, icy hand.

_**You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind**_

'Kami-sama...please don't let him die. I love him...I love him so much...And I can't bear to have him out of my life...I'll give up tennis for this man. Please, just let him live...' Ryoma pleaded to the gods repeatedly as rain pounded on the roof of the dimly lit vehicle.

_**Tell me, tell me that your**__  
__**Sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied  
Satisfied**_

'Please give me one more chance...' Ryoma's eyes started tearing up once more, and he found that he couldn't stop. The prospect of losing the one he loved kept cutting deeper and deeper into his soul.

'Why hadn't I taken better care of him? Why was I so selfish!?' Mentally exhausted, the Hospital came into view, and Ryoma was pushed aside by paramedics.

_**Little things I should have said & done  
I just never took the time**_

Hours had passed since Momo had been shipped off into the Intensive Care Unit. Tezuka, who had been the head doctor at the time of their arrival, quickly went to Momo's aid, and phoned Fuji about the situation.

Fuji arrived to Ryoma's aid minutes later, his eyes wider than they had ever been.

"Echizen..." Fuji pulled the small boy into his chest, and immediately Ryoma lost his calmly crying stature. He couldn't hold it in.

"It's all my fault...all my fault...I never noticed."

"Echizen, it's not your fault. Tezuka will do his best. We just have to hope for the best."

Ryoma nodded in reply and slowly cried himself to sleep in Fuji's arms.

* * *

Ryoma woke up in a white bed, next to a sleepy Fuji, surrounded by a curtain.

"Fuji, wha...where am I?"

"Saa, Echizen, you really don't remember..." Fuji's smiled half heartedly, his face void of any emotion.

"Last night certainly was a trying experience..."

Ryoma's eyes widened as multiple flashes of red raced acrossed his mind.

"TAKESHI! Fuji, where is he!?"

Fuji sighed in reply.

_**You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind**_

"Tezuka did his best on him Ryoma..."

"Where is he...Please don't say he's dead...please..."

"Saa, Ryoma....I don't know how to tell you...but you had found Momo at the right time. Any second later...Momo would definitely be dead. He's right next to you, behind the curtain." Fuji motioned to his right. "But, I warn you...it's a hard thing to take in..."

_**You were always on my mind**_

Ryoma slowly peeled back the curtain. The site was difficult to take in, he agreed. But seeing a pale white Momo covered in gauze was better than seeing Momo in a tuxedo in a wooden casket. Ryoma made the quickest vow of his life right there. He was quitting tennis, for the sake of his lover, whome he never wanted to lose. Ryoma got off his bed and walked the few feet to Momo's bed and stared down on his boyfriend's unconcious figure.

"Arigato, Kami-sama..." Ryoma whispered to the air, and placed a kiss upon his lovers cold, cold lips.

_**You were always on my mind **_


End file.
